This invention relates to a novel table structure, and more particularly to a table having pivotal legs which may be positioned to provide at least three functional table uses.
Tables having folding members forming a part thereof are well known in the prior art, particularly where such folding members are intended for reducing the overall volume occupied by the table to facilitate storage in a smaller volume. To a similar extend tables having top surfaces hinged for increasing the overall top surface area when the table is in use are also very common. Tables of the first type frequently have folding legs which compactly fold against the top surface to create a narrow form for storage, and tables of the second type typically have table top surface members which hinge and hang downwardly adjacent a fixed top surface when not in use. Tables which utilize hinged members for decorative purposes and for the purpose of providing different utilitarian forms are less common in the prior art. The present invention relates to this class of tables, wherein folding members not only change the decorative aesthetic form of the table, but also provide a plurality of functional uses for the table in the various forms which may be adopted.